Down with the Count! Stay Tuned for Avenue 666
by SailorCybertron
Summary: Based on the first episode of a Youtube series "The Sesame Street Halloween Special". A certain Digimon vampire is not pleased with the behavior of Count von Count...and decides it's time to make some creepy changes to Jim Henson's beloved edutainment show!


**Down with the Count! Stay Tuned for Avenue 666**

Based on the first part of a Youtube series "The Sesame Street Halloween Special".

"531...532...533..." counted the Count as he went down shelves full of books. "533 glorious books! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere came a deep, threatening sounding voice! "COUNT VON COUNT!" it cried. The Count froze and was quiet for a brief moment. Then he just said, "ONE ominous call of my name! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

Then, a misty, black portal opened up in the castle. Out from it came a ghostly vapor, which began to take form. When it was finished, the Count found himself in the presence of a tall, golden-haired, thin-waisted, muscular vampire dressed in a royal blue suit trimmed with gold, gray gloves with white bat prints, black boots with white prints of a skull and bat, and a long cape which was black on the outside and blood red on the inside. It was fastened with a golden bat brooch and a white skull pin on either side, and the collar seemed to resemble the wings of a winged Hell beast.

The vampire's skin was pale blue, his lips were lavender, and his angry eyes burned like two blue stars behind his red mask, which seemed to have bat wings protruding from the sides. Sharp white fangs were protruding from the creature's lips and seemed to glisten in the candle light. He glared at the Count and spoke to him angrily. "I am Lord Myotismon, the True King of the Vampires, the Darkness Incarnate, and the most beautiful and most famous vampire. And you...YOU are a disgrace to the profession of vampirism AND to the title of 'count'!"

The Count scratched his head. All he could think of to say was, "ONE harsh accusation leveled towards me! Ah ah ah ah ah!" "STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Myotismon snapped, "Now...come with me. I am going to show you how to be a TRUE vampire!"

* * *

Tired from a long day's work at Hooper's Store, Gina was sleeping like a baby in her bed in front of a warm fire. She did not see nor hear the two dark figures that slipped into her apartment...into her bedroom!

When Myotismon saw the young blonde woman, his blue eyes gleamed in delight, and his purple lips and shining, white teeth curled up into an evil smile.

Then Myotismon turned to the Count. "Now...pay close attention." he said, "This is a fair, young maiden, ripe for becoming a member of the Un-Dead...with a neck full of juicy blood!" Myotismon paused to inhale. "Ohhhh, the taste of blood...especially when it is seasoned with fear! Ohh, yes...blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it!" He looked back at the Count. "Anyway...how do you take this opportunity?"

The Count looked disgusted. The only thing he could find to say was, "ONE person getting brutally attacked! TWO people get brutally attacked! Ah ah ah ah ah!"

Myotismon growled furiously! "You're HOPELESS!" he yelled. But the only thing the Count said was, "TWO harsh accusations leveled towards me! Ah ah ah ah ah!" "STOP that pathetic laughing! And STOP THAT COUNTING!" Myotismon cried in fury! "A-ha!" the Count responded, "That has been one...two...THREE harsh orders given to me! Ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Myotismon was seething with rage now! "Only one thing to do...!" he fumed. Nearby the fireplace was a wood box, which contained a sharp stick of wood. Using his telekinetic power, Myotismon seized the stick and thrust it into the Count's heart! The Count choked, gagged and spat up blood, until he let out a death gargle and fell to the floor.

Myotismon smiled. "Much better. And just to make sure no one pulls that out..." He telekinetically flung the Count's body into the fire and watched it burn with delight. "There." he said mockingly, "That's one...ONE stake in your heart! And one...ONE fire to burn you to ashes!"

Now Myotismon began to laugh loudly with evil laughter. His laughing woke Gina, who sat up in bed...and gasped with more than a little surprise at the sight of the strange figure! "Who are you?! WHAT are you?! How did you get in here?!" she cried.

Myotismon turned to look at her. With a sinister smile, he elegantly raised his hand and beckoned to Gina, using his seductive, supernatural charm. He spoke in a haunting tone. "Come, fair maiden...come closer."

Gina froze.

"Come to me, child. You know that you desire to."

Soon, Gina DID feel an urge to get nearer to the beautiful vampire...though she wasn't sure why.

Myotismon beckoned to her again. "Come! Do not resist. I am your master..you belong to me."

Finally, Gina could no longer resist. "Yes...master..." she said softly, "...I...I must not resist...I...I belong to you..." Slowly she moved toward the Myotismon. As she got closer, he spread out his cape like bat wings. And when Gina was close enough, Myotismon gently wrapped his arms and cape around her and held her close. A swooning pleasure raced through Gina as Myotismon kissed her lips. His kiss was icy cold, but she felt warm! And then...it happened! Gina gave a small cry as she felt a sharp pain in her neck! Myotismon was biting her...and feeling her warm, fear-seasoned blood running down his throat...

* * *

A trash can sprouted legs and followed Myotismon as he made his way down Sesame Street. Myotismon stopped short when he heard the sound of walking behind him. He turned to look, but the trash can quickly dropped down. Myotismon stood there for a moment, then shrugged and continued on. But the trash can followed him again, prompting him to look behind himself. Yet again, the can dropped down making it seem as if no one was there.

Myotismon moved on again...and a third time the can followed him. Now Myotismon was angry as he turned around. "I have had enough of this! Who is there?! If this is some kind of joke, it is NOT humorous!"

This time, the lid to the trash can popped open, revealing a creature covered with dirty, shaggy, green fur...Oscar the Grouch. He spoke in an annoyed and rude tone. "Hey! Did I say you could go accusing me of making jokes?! Do I tell you how to live YOUR life?! I can do as I please, pal...and by 'pal', I mean someone I can't stand and want to scram!"

Myotismon was stunned. "How DARE you! How RUDE! Do you speak to EVERYONE like that?! Is THAT how you speak to a king?!" Oscar shrugged. "Get used to it, weirdo. I hate everyone...and I hate every THING except trash! There's a reason they call me Oscar the Grouch! And you're a king? Heh...I could care less if you were a court jester!"

Overcome with rage, Myotismon lunged forward and grabbed Oscar by the throat! Before Oscar could call for help, Myotismon squeezed his throat as tightly as possible! Oscar began choking and gagging, and Myotismon continued to squeeze...until the grouchy monster's body went limp...forever...

* * *

The next day, Big Bird was walking down Sesame Street when he met Ernie. "Hey, Ernie." he greeted, "Have you heard? The Count and Oscar have been murdered by an evil vampire overlord, who's also abducted Gina and taken over the Count's castle! Wanna head over there and take the mean vampire down?" Ernie couldn't believe his ears. "Oh...is that right? Hmmm...okay, Big Bird. Sounds like fun! Let's go get Bert."

* * *

Bert shook his head. "Not a chance, Ernie! I've heard of this vampire of yours! He's a powerhouse! Those who have faced him and survived are EXTREMELY few!" "But Bert, we can't just sit back and do nothing." Ernie protested, "If we don't try and get rid of this vampire, Sesame Street will be in big trouble! What will the poor children do?" "Don't worry, Bert." said Big Bird, "I'm sure we can think of something and win if we all work together."

Bert was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "All right...we'll go. But I hope you all have something nice to wear to your funerals just in case!"

* * *

The Count's castle looked very different now...bigger, darker and adorned with carvings and statues of hell beasts. Even in the glowing light of the full moon, the castle still seemed very dark and foreboding. The three friends were shivering, yet they knew it wasn't because they were cold. They knew this was a VERY risky undertaking. But they fought on, carefully entering the castle and looking around.

Finally, they arrived in the throne room. When they did, a large black, gold-trimmed coffin with the image of a bat on the lid began to glow with a dark aura and opened. Slowly and menacingly, Myotismon floated up from the coffin into the air. Chuckling sinisterly, he hovered above the three friends wrapped up in his cape. "Welcome, mortals. It is always such a treat to see fresh blood around the castle." "Yeah, whatever! Play time's over! We've come to avenge the Count and Oscar and rescue Gina!" Big Bird declared bravely. "We're going to take you down hard, pal!" Ernie added. Myotismon laughed. "And just how do you plan to do that?!" he asked. "Simple. We're going to sing a musical number about how killing and abducting others is wrong." Big Bird answered.

At this point, Bert spoke up. "Hey, I told them this was a bad idea." Myotismon laughed some more. "And you couldn't be more right! Truly?! Singing a song to put me down?! Pathetic!" Glowing with a dark aura, he spread out his arms with his cape at his wrists like bat wings. "Arise, my Children of the Night!" he called hauntingly, "Rise...and lead our guests into the darkness...into the end of Sesame Street, and the beginning of Avenue 666!"

At Myotismon's command, several coffins opened up, and out from each one stepped a vampire, each one in a trance chanting, "All hail Lord Myotismon. All hail Lord Myotismon." over and over again.

Big Bird looked on in horror as he saw Gina among the vampires! "Oh, no! Gina...Gina, it's me, Big Bird!" he cried, "Gina, snap out of it!" "It's too late, Big Bird! She's been turned!" Ernie whimpered. Then he gave a cry of fear, for some of the vampires were moving towards him, chanting, "All hail Lord Myotismon." Ernie backed away...but didn't have far to go before he backed right into a wall! The vampires were closing in on him! "No!" he cried, "No, NO! Please! Don't! Leave me alone! NOOOO!"

Myotismon stood nearby quietly for a moment, then smiled wickedly and said, "I am your master, Ernie. You will obey me...Lord Myotismon." "ERNIE! Not you, too!" Big Bird cried as he saw his friend looking all pale and walking around in a trance chanting, "All hail Lord Myotismon." Bert glared at Big Bird. "Well, I TOLD you this was a signing of our death warrants, but did you listen?! NO! Now if you have any ideas to get us out of this mess, you'd better tell me and tell me right now!" Bert fumed.

Suddenly, Bert's anger turned to sheer terror. Ernie was closing in on him and looking hungry! "Ernie, what...Ernie, no! I'm Bert! What are you...no, Ernie...ERNIE...ERNIEEEEE!" Bert's cries were of no use as Ernie closed in and attacked his victim. When Ernie pulled away, Bert was also very pale and chanting, "All hail Lord Myotismon."

Bird Bird was stricken with sheer terror! "Oh, no! First Gina, then Ernie and now Bert! What am I gonna do?!" Tears came to his eyes. Myotismon laughed wickedly. "You fool!" he said, "Did you really think you had a chance against me?! Oh...do you still wish to sing to me?! Here's an idea: maybe I should humor you about your old friend the Count...and count your hopeless sobs! HU HU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Just then, Big Bird perked up. "That's it!" he exclaimed. And he began to move away from Myotismon, dropping golden coins on the way. "Whoops, I dropped a coin...oops, I dropped another one...oh...clumsy me. There goes another." Suddenly, Myotismon felt a terrible urge to count the coins. Because he was a vampire, he could not resist the desire to gather and count them at all! "NOOOOOO!" he cried. Then after a moment, Myotismon shrugged and began to gather the coins. "Let's see...there's one coin...two coins...three coins..."

Finally, Myotismon picked up the last coin...in the castle! "Thirteen...thirteen coins." He smiled again. "Well, well...and they say thirteen is an unlucky number. It certainly isn't in THIS case." Big Bird froze. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed fearfully, "I forgot to bring enough coins to last till sunrise! And worse...I forgot to put them outside!"

And then...THE CASTLE EXPLODED FOR NO REASON!

When all was calm, Myotismon laughed again. "Good thing vampires can survive explosions!" he said gleefully, "And now to begin the final phases of my plan..."

So after killing all the Sesame Street vampires, Myotismon threw Sesame Street and soon the world into a perpetual state of darkness ruled by REAL vampires! Young children no longer had "Sesame Street" to watch, but "Avenue 666"! Characters included Sesame Street characters who had been turned into vampires. Cookie Monster and monsters like him were NOT included. Instead, they had all been put down. Were they to become vampires, they would leave no one for other vampires to feed on.

Among the vampires of Avenue 666 were Dracula and his brides, Jareth the Goblin King, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and other ghouls and monsters. To make things worse, Myotismon brought back every scary element of Sesame Street, such as Beautiful Day Monster, Mysterious Theater...which this time had the opening of "Mystery" and was hosted by the ghost of Vincent Price...Fred the Dragon, and of course...the dreaded I-beam from Hell!

To teach kids the alphabet, Creature Feature would sing their alphabet song, "A Gorey Demise". To teach kids how to count by twos, they would sing "Such Horrible Things". To teach kids to count to ten, Freddy Krueger's jump rope kids would sing their creepy song. Then Freddy would show up smiling wickedly and say, "See you tonight!" with an evil laugh.

Each Halloween, Myotismon would expose youngsters to music by playing a pipe organ piece. Here is an example:

*Wolves howl, castle thunder sounds, and we see Myotismon gracefully seeming to float towards the organ. Gracefully, he turns around, spreading out his cape*

Myotismon: Good evening, my dear children. I bid you welcome to my castle for "Pipe Organ Music with Myotismon". Yes, it's that time of year again: Halloween. At this time, there are all these wonderful stories of ghouls, goblins, ghosts, witches, black cats...and my personal favorite: vampires. But that was probably obvious to you. And of course we have tricks, treats, costume parties, scary decorations...and my personal favorite, the all-important frightening pipe organ music. I play a special one every year for you. This year, I have decided to introduce you to a piece that is a GREAT favorite with organists: the wonderful "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor", written by Johann Sebastian Bach. I just know you'll love it! Well...that's my cue to get the music and start my little performance. If you will follow me to the organ...we can begin...

THE END

Big Bird: Hey, wait a minute...what's this?...This is Sesame Street. Sesame Street stories should always have happy endings.

Me: This IS a happy ending.

Big Bird: No, it's not!

Me: It is for me!

Big Bird: Aw, come on...

Me: Hey! It's MY story and it can end the way I want it to, so suck...it...up!

Myotismon: Calm down, my dear. I will handle Big Bird. Oh, Elmo?

Vampire Elmo: Elmo get Big Bird!

Big Bird: NO! Not YOU, Elmo!

Elmo: *shoots Big Bird dead*

Myotismon:...not what I was hoping for, but it will do.

Elmo: Elmo LOVE murdering!

Myotismon: *evil chuckling* HU HU HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
